Lighting apparatus is essential for daily lives of human beings, for the illumination in dark/low-light environment, or as a supplementary visual aid in varies situations such as repair and maintenance. Lighting apparatus is also essential components such as backlight module of a flat panel display, and signal indicators.
In the past, lighting apparatus are usually made with incandescent or fluorescent light bulbs/tubes. With recent advances in solid-state lighting technology, high brightness light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely adopted in various commercial, residential and industrial lighting applications, due to their high luminous efficacy and long life expectancy. An LED lamp consists of multiple LEDs connected in the form of strings with each string having several LEDs connected in series, so as to meet the output voltage and current specifications of the front-stage driver.